Silent Goodbyes
by Cira Lefonte
Summary: Its been a year since his twin sister's death and Jake is determined to find out what happened. He can't remember much about that night, only that Halley had died not too long after. Silent hill seems to call him, lure him in. But will he find the answers


Just so they don't Sue me...   
**Warnings:** Some parts of this fan fic may be considered violent or cruel   
**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but my characters, despite my desperate attempts... 

Prologue

_Something had happened that night a year ago, something bad. But every time that he tried to think about it, her death seemed to hit him harder. It had been an innocent night at first; they were going to the movies. Someone had assaulted them, used them, and abused them. And she had died because of it. That town…Silent Hill, they had lived there only a year ago. Suddenly he could feel the tug of the very town that they grew up in calling him back home. Calling him to Silent Hill. _

_But…why?_

A black car, slightly beaten up over the years from a lot of driving, pulled onto the foggy streets of silent hill. It was unusually cold here, and dark. Had it always been this dark? He couldn't remember. Like puffs of thick smoke the fog clung to his windows, trying to prevent him from seeing anything. Nearly a year since he had visited this quiet little town. After she had died he didn't see any point in staying. Halley had always been the one to love this town. He really hadn't cared for it, fog wasn't his thing. It seemed that the headlights on the car did nothing but provoke the fog to swirl around faster, thicker than before and soon he found himself them off; no use in wasting power, right?

A year had gone by since his sister had died and still he felt as though her death was just yesterday. They said that he wouldn't recover from her death as quick as most would, twins were funny that way. He guessed they were right. If only it had been him who had died instead of her…she was always so full of promise and optimism. Jake had a hard time matching those now, without Halley he seemed to be missing half of himself.

"Maybe coming to this town was a bad idea…it's only full of memories that I don't want…" he mused out loud as he continued to drive.

Suddenly his car ran over something sharp, making it shake him up. Jake struggled to gain control of the car as it swirled around the road. His foot jammed the break and he could hear his car skid to a halt. Jake's head swung foreword and hit the dash board, knocking him clean out.

"_Of course I'll be there…" she smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"_

_The boy laughed. Why had he thought that she wouldn't? She was always with him, no matter how far away they were. He paused, soaking up her beautiful looks and stunning personality. Yes, this was his sister, the woman who seemed to be his better half._

"_I knew I could count on you." He grinned._

"_I'll always be there for you Jake...no matter what," she said in an affectionate display of her sisterly emotions. Placing her brother in a hug, she met him with another of her witty grins that he couldn't help but counter with a grin of his own._

"_Want to go to the movies tonight?"_

Out of his dreams, he awoke. Feeling much like a truck had run him over; he winced and drew a hand to his forehead. Obvious questions of what had happened ran through his mind. Jake pulled the head away from his head to reveal no blood. At least he wasn't hurt…his hand slid down the edge of the seatbelt to grab the buckle. With a crisp click he had unbuckled himself. That's right! His car…he had ran over something and then skidded across the road. Jake found himself staring at the road before him. Why had he stopped so suddenly? He should've been propelled forwards into the telephone poll…but something had stopped him.

"Guess I had good breaks…" he murmured to himself. Jake, his head still ringing from the sudden hit, placed his hand on the door handle and clicked it downwards.

Fog, so thick that he couldn't even see his hand spread in front of his face, spread out across the entire stretch of silent hill. He paused, the car door open, as he examined the damage. It looked like his tire had blown out, probably from something sharp in the road. Jake found himself lucky to be alive. Either way he wouldn't be able to drive with the tire in that condition. He sighed. He would have to find a mechanic or some form of a phone because his car wasn't going anywhere with a tire like that. Jake had a spare in the back but he didn't have any of the equipment for it.

"Damn, where am I anyways?" he asked no one, his voice seeming to be swallowed in the thick fog. Annoyed, he sat himself back in his car and thumbed through the stuff he had stored in the dash.

Didn't he have a map somewhere? Anywhere? Much to his dismay that map he was thinking about wasn't there. Looking over what little was left, he found nothing of interest. So much for that… He moved to get out of the car but a loud tap noise stopped him, the sound of something skidding across pavement. Hesitantly he stepped out of the car and peered over the edge of the hood. There was something lying there in the street…

Not caring to be hesitant, he approached the object with curiosity. Bending down, his hands closed about the small object and he picked it up, feeling the smooth surface of plastic coming to greet him. Eying the object, he wrinkled his brow and placed it close to his face. A flashlight? Where had this come from?

From the sounds of it one would think that it had been thrown…

"Standing around here isn't going to get me anywhere…looks like I'm going to have to go find someone," he sighed and tucked the flashlight in his pocket for later.

With one sad look at his car, he turned the hazard lights on and turned the key out of the ignition. It wouldn't do him any good to bring the key with him…he didn't think anyone would be stealing the car anytime too soon when it was in this shape. Grinning at his own joke, he locked the doors and craftily hung the key in a concealed spot in the hood where he would remember.

Just in case.

"Which direction?" he asked himself, he couldn't see much other than the fog around him. He eyed the direction of his car. It would be facing the town…right? With a quick shrug of his bold shoulders he decided that it couldn't hurt. Jake was fresh out of high school, 20 to be exact. Halley and he had been accepted into that college that she had always wanted…only she wasn't going to attend it because she was dead. Brushing a hand through his dirty blonde hair, he focused on the road ahead of him

It was old cement, the kind that had been there too often and seen too much. The yellow lines in the middle of the road were faded and weather worn, showing just how old silent hill was. Echoing across the area, Jake's footfalls made a melancholy rhythm as though to show just how alone he was.

"Looks like I might have to spend the night…not that I'd know it was night," he joked, noting how much darker it seemed. Jake estimated that it was around three in the afternoon.

Goosebumps arose as he walked through the fog, feeling that something was different about the town. The howl of a wolf nearby made him jump slightly, the sound piercing the serene silence of the woodsy surroundings. Jake brushed his arms slightly, as though trying to free himself from the sounds that emitted. A large rickety board set up on the side of the woodsy road caught his eyes. It was a picture of the town of silent hill, a rusted board with letters painted on that looked like blood had been scratched across. It read a simple greeting "Welcome to Silent Hill". Something was scratched beneath those words and he squinted to see what it was.

"Sinners…wanted?" he asked, eyebrow furrowed. Someone had a strange sense of humor…

Along the fence of the not-so-woodsy road had been posted a small little information stand. Much to his fortune there was a map left, one of the kinds you would put into your car. Kind of like the one he had lost…calculative, he unfolded the map and tried to make sense of it. Someone had written in red a big fat x that read you are here. It didn't look like the map company had…he shook away another chill that threatened his peace. Just a coincidence…

"Are you lost?" a voice asked. Dropping his map, he whirled around, jumping slightly at the sudden human contact. A woman stood there, wearing a plain tight skirt and a business top. She had her arms crossed and the sounds of her heels against the pavement should've tipped him off. Her neat black hair had been tied in the back of her head with a bun, her bangs escaping the hair tie and resting by the sides of her face.

"N-no," he said, brushing off goose bumps, "my car broke down, I, uh, didn't know where the nearest house was…"

She looked at him, surprisingly young for her age he was sure. Smiling at him, she searched him over as though she knew him. Like old friends come back for a reunion. Jake didn't think he'd met her before but her face did look very, very familiar. She didn't seem to want to say much more and so he spoke next.

"Do I know you?" he inquired, studying her as one studies an interesting specimen.

"Know me?" she asked, as though it were a joke. This woman acted like she had expected him to pounce on her any moment. She could only smirk as though by some twist of fate she had gained the upper hand in a card match. Shaking her head, more of the beautiful black locks escaped there confinement, "Ignorance is bliss. If you're looking for a mechanic there's one that way," she pointed in the direction of right. It looked like a dark alleyway. Jake couldn't help but stare, as though expecting something to jump out at him at any given moment.

"There? Are you sure?" he asked, turning his eyes from the alley way and back to her.

She was gone.

Jake blinked a couple of times, as though sure it were a dream. How could she have left without such a trace? He searched the fog for signs of her but found none. Creepy…his attentions turned back to the map that he had dropped and he looked downwards. The pavement was empty, no map to be seen anywhere. But…hadn't there been one just a few minutes ago? Jake felt confused for a moment not before analyzing the situation. That woman! She had taken the map with her!

Feeling cheated, he frowned and turned towards the path. It didn't look too sturdy…or trustworthy. But she had said that there was a mechanic there…so far out in the woods? Jake found that hard to believe. He should've just ridden into town, forgotten her advice. She had, after all, stolen his map…or maybe he had never had it in the first place? Slightly tired already, he shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to try; worst that could happen was that he could get lost. But the lake…he knew his way around the lake like a regular pro. Either way he would be fine.

Without a second thought he started down the dirt-ridden road and into the woods.

**Author's Note:** And here we go...off into the dark alley way to be swallowed whole. If anyone has any ideas i'd be glad to here them, i'm very unsure about where this is going but I like the way it came out. 

Much Love,   
Cira 


End file.
